The instant invention relates to an improved pedal assembly comprising a service brake, parking brake and in some cases an accelerator. The assembly can be employed for operating a wide range of vehicles such as all terrain vehicles, lawn equipment and tractors, utility cars, and is especially desirable for use in golf car operation.
Conventional pedal assemblies are used as an interface between an operator and a vehicle so that the vehicle can be operated by pedal controls. These controls are typically in the form of a pedal assembly comprising a service brake, parking brake and in some cases an accelerator. Power can be supplied to the vehicle by an electric motor or internal combustion engine.
Conventional pedal assemblies contain a large number of components and are time consuming to assemble. Conventional pedal assemblies, for example, golf cars are relatively complex and include multiple pivot points, linkages, springs, pawls, ratchets, among other components. Conventional pedal assemblies may permit unintended operation of the parking brake when operating the service brake.
Conventional golf car assemblies are typically floor mounted and extend underneath the car. As a result, conventional assemblies are exposed to a corrosion environment caused by fertilizers and herbicides that are applied to golf courses.
The instant invention solves problems associated with conventional pedal assemblies by providing a pedal assembly having a reduced number of components, greater flexibility in mounting the assembly within the vehicle, improved mode of operation, among other desirable aspects. The inventive pedal assembly comprises a combined service and parking brake system that can be employed alone, or with an accelerator in a pedal assembly, e.g., a modular pedal assembly including related cables.
While the instant invention includes many aspects, in one aspect of the invention the service and parking brake are applied by using the same pedal level. The service brake modulates or is used by depressing the brake pedal a defined portion of its entire lever path. The first portion of the pedal path operates the brake as a service brake. When depressed beyond or past the first portion, the brake becomes locked into position and functions as a parking brake. The brake is released by depressing the accelerator.
In another aspect of the invention, the parking and service brake pedal share a common lever. The end of the pedal lever defines a surface (e.g., a pedal pad) wherein a portion of that surface includes a pedal button. To operate as a service brake, the operator depresses the pedal button while pushing the pedal. This will disengage a torsion lock spring (mounted around a drum or hub upon which the pedal lever rotates as is described below in greater detail), and allow the pedal lever to rotate in either direction thereby permitting the vehicle operator to modulate operation of the service brake. To operate as a park brake, the operator depresses the pedal pad surface outside of the button area. The button will pop-up or protrude upwardly beyond the surface of the pedal thereby providing a visual indication that the brake is operating as a parking brake. When the pedal is pushed without depressing the pedal button (i.e., by depressing the pedal pad outside of the button area), a xe2x80x9cfree legxe2x80x9d of the torsion spring will tighten against the drum or hub (when the pedal tries to return) thereby causing the pedal to hold in its applied position.
In a further aspect of the invention, the parking and service brake are mounted on separate levers such that the service brake lever can be applied separately from the parking brake lever. When both levers are depressed the assembly functions as a service brake and when the parking brake lever is applied separately the assembly functions as a parking brake. The parking brake can be released by depressing the service brake pedal, or the accelerator pedal. The dual pedal service/parking brake system can be adapted for mounting either under a dash or upon a vehicular floor. Since this aspect employs dual brake levers, the pedal pads can possess a wide range of configurations.